neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Stargate Worlds
Stargate Worlds (abbreviated as SGW) was a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) video game in-development by Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment (CME) in association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) and published by FireSky for Microsoft Windows. The game's setting was mainly borrowed from military science fiction series Stargate SG-1. The game was to focus on a premise set around an ancient device called the "Stargate". The estimated release date was never revealed before cancellation. In October of 2008, the game entered closed beta testing. In 2006, both CME and MGM announced the release of video game set in the Stargate universe. In 2008, FireSky announced its participation in the process of releasing Stargate Worlds. On March 25, 2010, FireSky announced on their website that CME/CMG had entered receivership. As a result production on the game has ceased. Because the License Agreement between Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment, Inc. and MGM Interactive, Inc. expired on November 16, 2010, and with Stargate: Resistance servers shutting down on January 15, 2011, it is being presumed that Stargate Worlds has been canceled. The Stargate franchise has spawned other media including books, television series, films, and comic books. These supplements to the film and series trilogies comprise another universe than the series and the film, and have resulted in significant development of the series' fictional universe. These media kept the franchise going in the interim between the film and series trilogies. Development Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment and Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer (MGM) announced in February 2006 that work had begun on a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG). CME released several concept art images from Stargate Worlds in late 2006 along with announcing the use of Unreal Engine 3.0. This was also the first public release on the Stargate Worlds computer-generated art. In November, 2006 CME announced that Stargate Worlds had moved from pre-production to enter the production phase of the games development. To celebrate this, they released new images for the game. The showrunners of Stargate SG-1 have been closely connected to the Stargate Worlds project, co-creator Brad Wright serves as the games Creative Consultant. Developer Chris Klug in an interview said that creating a game out of the ''Stargate'' universe was easy because of the "breadth of content." Development progress for the game has slowed down drastically because of the financial crisis (2007–2009). FireSky has struck a deal with Convergys Corporation (CVG), which is a corporation leading in global relationship management. The company will provide the state-of-the-art customer support services for Stargate Worlds, to give the gamers their "best" gaming experience "ever". At the moment, there seems to be much confusion about the release of Stargate Worlds. In an interview with GateWorld, Wright said he had "doubts" if the game would be released at all. Marketing manager from FireSky announced that the game is still in development, even if people say otherwise. He further stated that they were arranging deals to cover their "financial responsibilities and fund the remainder of development," of the video game. Registrations were accepted for a closed beta version, with participants to be drawn randomly from the pool of registrants. Registration was limited to those aged 18 and over. Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy on February 12, 2010. The game has since been cancelled.. Setting Stargate Worlds was based on the popular science fiction show Stargate SG-1. Original plans were to run it in sync with the show, but the show was cancelled in 2006, though at least three direct-to-DVD films are being made (one being based on Stargate Atlantis), continuing the storyline. The game was to take place in the earlier seasons of the show, before the Atlantis expedition and before the Ori story arc. At release, the game would have revolved around the Milky Way Galaxy during in the storyline of the ongoing conflict between the Tau'ri and the Goa'uld. Playable races were shown to include Tau'ri, Goa'uld, Jaffa, and the Asgard. The combat was designed to incorporate some elements that are familiar to players of first person shooters, with players using an array of ranged weaponry of both earth and alien origin. Combat emphasized tactics to defeat opponents both AI and human controlled. The AI was being designed to provide players with a significant challenge, to the praise of many critics. Archetypes The archetypes in the game are designed to fit with the modern ranged-weapon combat system of the game. According to the developers there will be no specific healer class in the game, and all archetypes will have the ability to be a medic, although some archetypes will be better than others at healing and reviving. Specialization within the different archetypes will lead to more flexibility within a group. A robust tech tree will make each archetype that much more customizable and replayable. The archetypes of Stargate Worlds, will according to the developers be very "flexible" in their abilities and usage. Each archetype will have three specialization trees which will define a particular play style over time, although players will be able to mix and match skills from these. No end game instance will need a particular class to be successful, although the developers have yet to rule out a particular play style being necessary for certain instances. With the game un-released major development is still on work on the different archetypes, they will be a subject to change. Both the scientist and the archaeologist will excel in non-combat gameplay with various types of puzzles to solve and gain access to new advances. In addition, there are likely to be quests specifically for those and other archetypes. Each archetype will have its own starting area. In addition to learning how to play the archetype, this starting zone will also give the player a backstory that comes from the first six seasons of Stargate SG-1. *'Archaeologists' (Daniel Jackson archetype) will specialize in ancient cultures and languages. They will be able to 'blend in with the locals' to gather intelligence or ambush the enemy. This 'blending in' uses Asgard holographic technology to assume the appearance of others. It is likely that the archaeologist will also be able to engage in diplomacy, something discussed by the developers previously. Archaeologists can also be quite adept in aggro management, perhaps by being superb negotiators or good at hiding, making them good solo characters, in addition to their ability to solve puzzles that are currently slated to be in the form of minigames. In addition to using their diplomatic abilities in PvE situations, they may also be able to use them to their advantage in PvP interactions, although how this will work is unknown. *'Asgard' will be physically frail, but will be masters of technology and will have a strong science ability. They depend on clone technology to survive and thrive. By calling upon different types of drones to attack, defend, heal, or analyze, the Asgard becomes a true jack-of-all-trades. When faced with dire circumstances, the Asgard can also bring in their mighty starships to devastate the enemy with orbital bombardments in the form of a special attack. By being able to fit into a number of different roles, it is likely the Asgard will choose their 'class' by specializing in a different type of drone technology. The Asgard will be a faction-specific class, thus there will not be any "evil" Asgard until the Atlantis Expansion is released. *'Goa'uld' will gain much of their power from their servants. With the ability to command several different types of minions, the Goa'uld can become almost as versatile as the Asgard. These minions will include Jaffa and possibly human servants.An Audio Podcast: Developer Q&A Part 1 – June 29, 2007 In addition to their minions, Goa'ulds also have access to poisons that can be used to cripple enemies. They can also specialize in Ashrak technologies, such as phase cloaking, becoming masters of stealthy attacks. As the evil counterparts to the Asgard, the Goa'uld may be able to call in their Ha'tak bombers to bombard the enemy as a special attack. The Goa'uld character will be the symbiote, and players will, at times and at a "cost", be able to choose to enter a new host. However player Goa'uld will not be able to take over other players' hosts. *'Jaffa' (Teal'c archetype) in the game are much like the Jaffa in the show. In addition to its devastating ranged attack, the Jaffa staff weapon can also be used in melee combat. Displaying solidarity and teamwork, Jaffa can use their oaths to strengthen their allies, especially other Jaffa. With their physical strength, Jaffa are highly resistant to special attacks and can continue fighting even when injured. Jaffa can be either of the SGU or Praxis factions as : ** Loyal Jaffa (Praxis) ** Free Jaffa (SGU) *'Scientist' (Samantha "Sam" Carter archetype) will be a combination of pure scientist and engineer. Scientists can specialize in analyzing, repairing, and using technologies. They can also use new technologies to craft personal upgrades. Their battlefield utility comes from the ability to construct devices such as gun turrets, shields, and target inhibitors. They can also specialize in healing and resurrection technology. Like the archaeologist, the scientist can also solve puzzles, but of a technological nature. These puzzles will be in the form of minigames. *'Soldiers' (Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill archetype) is valuable for protection when stepping through the stargate. With the ability to specialize in a variety of weapons, including grenades, automatic weapons, machine guns, mortars, and rocket launchers, their job is to unleash firepower on enemies. With additional training, they can also learn basic healing, how to use alien weaponry, and lead teams. *'Commando' class will be giving up access to the variety of weapons a soldier class uses, a commando class gains access to stealth, demolitions, and the sniper rifle. The commando can disrupt, confuse, and neutralize enemies. In addition to being able to stealth, commandos also have technology to detect stealthed enemies. The commando will be at least one of the archetypes able to deploy and detect traps. Release In February, 2006 the production team behind Stargate Worlds and Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment (CME) launched the official web forum for the game. Later in March the same year they launched the official site for the video game. Later in 2007, Stargate Worlds along with Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer (MGM) created a ''Stargate'' franchise survey, the winners would win a signed Stargate Worlds poster by the entire production team behind the game. On September 20, 2008 the Stargate Worlds development team announced the creation of their own Youtube channel, entitled Inside Stargate Worlds. CME has posted on the Stargate Worlds website that the game was expected to be released at the last quarter of 2008, but latter changed its website to reflect a 2009 release. On January 4, 2008, a trailer for Stargate Worlds was released. On the same day, a sweepstakes was announced, of which the winner will have his or her likeness included in the game. In addition to regular content updates, the possibility of expansion packs has been discussed. Currently there is no information on how much the expansions will cost. The first expansion is planned as a Stargate Atlantis expansion pack. Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy present much additional content, with all five seasons' worth aired by the time of the game's release. It is ideal for an expansion, and this is what the developers intend for this facet of Stargate at this stage. It is unknown if the Wraith will be playable characters. Player-controlled ships will not be in the initial release. However, missions will almost certainly take players on board all manner of spacecraft, even during the massive space battles seen in the television series. Players will even be able to explore the entire interior of a Ha'tak class mothership. Gameplay was shown during the movie WarGames: The Dead Code Due to events beyond the control of the developers, the project has been put on Hold until funding can be found to complete the project. References External links *Official Site *Official Stargate Worlds Wiki (SGW) * *[http://www.gateworld.net/videogames/stargate_worlds.shtml Stargate Worlds] at GateWorld *Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Massively multiplayer online role-playing games Category:Science-fiction MMORPGs Category:Stargate Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Windows games Category:Video games based on films directed by Roland Emmerich Category:Cancelled Windows games